Tsoo
Overview The Tsoo are an enemy group in City of Villains. __TOC__ Description Enemy Types Minions Enforcers The Pha, or Enforcers, are the foot soldiers of the Tsoo. They have yet to receive magical tattoos, and so must rely on their own strength and their weaponry. They train constantly and are especially deadly in close combat situations. Crane Enforcer Powers *'Bow' Ranged Lethal Damage Dragon Enforcer Powers Eagle Enforcer Powers *'Bow' Ranged Lethal Damage Serpent Enforcer Powers Tiger Enforcer Powers Green Ink Man The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The green ink enhances a Tsoo's strength, giving him powerful hand to hand attacks that can easily render a victim unconscious. Powers * Bow Ranged Lethal Damage Yellow Ink Men The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The yellow ink enhances a Tsoo's mental powers, giving him the ability to dominate and entrance his opponents. Yellow Ink Men can easily render their victims vulnerable to attack. Shared Powers These powers are common among Yellow Ink Men. Dragon Yellow Ink Man Powers Eagle Yellow Ink Man Powers Serpent Yellow Ink Man Powers Tiger Yellow Ink Man Powers Red Ink Men The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The red ink empowers the Tsoo with the ability to drain the strength and energy from a victim and add it to his own. Red Ink Men are masters of using an opponent's strenght against him Shared Powers Dragon Red Ink Man Powers Eagle Red Ink Man Powers *'Bow' Ranged Lethal Damage Serpent Red Ink Man Powers Tiger Red Ink Man Powers Blue Ink Men The enchanted inks used in Tsoo tattoos grant these soldiers special powers. The red ink empowers the Tsoo with the ability to drain the strength and energy from a victim and add it to his own. Red Ink Men are masters of using an opponent's strenght against him Shared Powers Dragon Blue Ink Man Powers Eagle Blue Ink Man Powers Serpent Blue Ink Man Tiger Blue Ink Man Powers Lieutenants Ancestor Spirit The monstrous Ancestor Spirits are physical manifestations of the long-dead Tsoo progenitors. They're incredibly strong and tough in combat, but they're also wily. they have the ability to become intangible at will, making them slippery opponents to pin down in a fight. Powers Sorcerer The Tsoo sorcerers are the most in touch with the Ancestor Spirits that provide the Tsoo their magic and power. They have a wide variety of powers that allow them to either attack whole groups of enemies or aid large numbers of friends, making them potent support players in any fight. Powers Bosses Bronze Leopard Bronze Leopard Masters use claw-like weapons to deadly effect. They disdain the more spectacular uses of Tsoo power, preferring to concentrate on physical techniques. Powers Copper Serpent Members of the Copper Serpent order sufusse their bodies with toxins to utilize their deadly poison-based martial art. Masters of the style gain the dreaded Body Fang ability, and can create poison thorns on their skin at will. Powers Crescent Masters of the Crescent style have learned to tap into the very power of the universe itself and focus it through their own bodies. This power enhaces their strenght and allows them to alter reality around their foes. Powers Death Moon Masters of the Death Moon school have learned to tap into the powers of life and death. They can draw out an enemy's life or concentrate the negative energies of the spirit to grant themselves power. Powers Death's Head The Death's Head order has mastered and fused techniques from both the Midnight and the Death Head schools. The Order's disciples are masters of a devastating martial art based around control of darkness and shadow. It is said they can kill even without striking. Powers Dragon Fly The Dragonfly Order concentrates on the power of a few key hand to hand techniques, and on extending their inner power to control the forces of wind and rain. Powers Far Fire The Far Fire style utilizes the Tsoo's internal energy to burn the very air. Far Fire masters can hurl flames at enemies to burn, blind or entrap them. Powers Fire Dagger Master of the art of the Fire Dagger have suffused their internal energies with the power of flame. Fire comes to their fingertips at a whim, allowing them to devastate their foes. Powers Herald The masters called Herald have mastered their mental focus to a deadly weapon. They can use the power of their will to render theri enemies helpless before their weapons. Powers Ice Wind Through special alchemies and meditations, master of the Ice Wind technique have taken on the powers of winter's fiercest storms. Their chilling techniques can leave a foe frozen and helpless beneath an onslaught of ice. Powers Iron Hands Master of the Iron Hands technique have trained their fists to break metal. They have detailed knowledge of human pressure points, which they use to drain the life of a foe and replace their own energies. Powers Lightning Blade Lightning Blade techniques concentrate on mastering the chaotic powers of electricity and matching it with fearsome sword skills. A disciple of the Lightning Blade school can channel the power of lightning into every attack. Powers Lost Son The powerful strikes of the Lost Son technique are used in conjunction with deadly knowledge of human pressure points. Masters of this technique can easily cripple and incapacitate their foes. Powers Midnight The Midnight Order draws its fearsome might from the darkest places within the spirit, amplifying and focusing this darkness into a number of devastating attacks. Powers Sky Fall The Sky Fall technique requires incredible internal power to master. Those who have attained it become elemental forces empowered with the might of the storm. Powers *'Bow' Ranged Lethal Damage Swift Steel The Swift Steel school emphasizes speed of body and of blade. Masters of the school's technique can extend their inner power to alter the speed and rythms of combat, slowing and limiting the power of their foes. Powers Viridian Fear The Viridian Fear techniques are based around amplifying and controlling the power of fear itself. A Viridian Fear master can use shadow techniques to manifest the very fears of his enemies. Powers Named Bosses * Iron Serpent (Bronze Leopard) Category:CoVCategory:Enemies